


Beneath Your Breath

by solarbaby614



Series: Tribe Mirror'Verse [1]
Category: The Tribe (TV 1999)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbaby614/pseuds/solarbaby614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four people Jack wasn’t involved with and the one that came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Set in my Tribe mirror'verse. I started working on this while taking a break from my Jack/Luke mirror'verse fic.

The thing with Sasha was really nothing but a bit of good fun, Jack knew that. Even if Amber didn’t have her sights set on him the other boy was too flighty for his tastes.

Lex said they wouldn’t have to worry about getting rid of him; after Amber got done with Sasha there wouldn’t be anything left.

But that didn’t stop Jack from feeling like a small part of him left with him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

He liked Ellie. A lot. She was smart, sassy, and able to take care of herself. However, waking up to find her leaning over him with a butchers knife to his throat definitely caused her to lose points in his book.

It took Jack a few moments to realize what was happening and he quickly shoved her off of him, sending her sprawling to the floor, the knife scattering.

She blinked for a few moments before pouting. “I just wanted a taste,” Ellie muttered, crossing her arms.

“You’re insane.” His hand went to his throat, relieved when it came back bloodless.

She just huffed, “You don’t have to be such a baby,” and left the room.

Jack shook his head and stretched out on his bed. “Freaking cannibal.”

Girls.

oOoOoOoOoOo

The attraction to Mega had been a bad idea from the start. Even if Slade hadn’t threatened to snap him in half, and fuck was he scary when he was riled up, Jack doubted that Mega was interested in any sort of relationship.

That didn’t stop him looking though. Making Slade mad was just a bonus.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gel was cute. It was too bad she was a sociopath. A giggling, appearance obsessed sociopath who seemed to have an obsession with Lex.

He knew her flirtations with him were only an attempt to bag the seemingly sexless teen. Just because he didn’t have someone continuously warming his bed. Jack shook his head and took a drink, glancing over to where she was curled up against Lex, who looked more uncomfortable by the attention than anything. Her skirt was hiked up indecently high and her shirt far too low than had to be comfortable. If she noticed the attention she was receiving from the other patrons of the bar she never showed it.

Not that anyone would be stupid enough to mess with her after she buried a knife into the ribcage of the last man who tried.

Still, he’d be lying if he wasn’t tempted to take her up on her offer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jack watched from the stairs as the prisoners taken from the Techno camp were paraded out in front of them. Many of them were Technos but a few of them were people who had been taken by the Technos at the beginning of their siege. Not that it really mattered. Prisoners of war and all that. He shook his head as Gel looked over two of more muscled prisoners. It never made any sense to him why they needed slaves in the first place. It wasn’t as if they weren’t able to take care of the mall themselves, they’d done it for years before they got their first slave, and they already had enough mouths to feed.

But he supposed Tai San was right. It was a symbol of power.

Ellie already had several picked out for herself, more than the others usually had but, then again, she tended to break her toys fairly quickly.

Trudy was watching it all from the sideline, looking amused as Ram eyed a few of his former tribe members. From beside her, Amber grinned bouncing Bray Jr. on her hip. She said something that had Trudy giggling and Bray shaking his head. Jay was kneeling on the floor between Amber and Bray, gagged and bound. Not that Jack was really surprised. Amber had seemed to enjoy him an awful lot, even after finding out he’d been a techno spy all along.

Jack wondered if Jay was going to be shared between her and Bray.

The last batch of prisoners were being brought in when Jack caught sight of the blue hair from the corner of his eye. He immediately turned, examining the crowd closely. His eyes zeroed in on the lean figure being yanked forward by an overly exuberant Demon Dog.

Ellie was moving forward too, having obviously caught sight of the man herself. Jack took off down the stairs, flying past a startled Slade and a blinking Mega. He cut off Ellie, ignoring her sound of anger, and yanked the chain out of the Demon Dog’s hand.

“Mine,” he hissed.

The Demon Dog threw up his hands and backed away.

Satisfied, Jack turned back to the prisoner. “Luke,” he greeted, sliding two fingers under the leather collar on Luke’s neck and tugging, pulling him forward until Jack’s mouth rested just over his ear. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your little jaunt outside the city because you’re never getting away again.” With that he licked a strip up the side of his face, grinning when he felt Luke unconsciously shiver.

“Jack,” Luke started but Jack just wound the chain around his hand pulled, effectively cutting him off with a choke.

Lex smirked. “I always knew the geek had game.” Ruby slapped him on the back of the head in response. “What? It was a compliment.”

Jack just rolled his eyes and proceeded to pull the blue haired boy up the stairs, ignoring a huffy Ellie as he passed by her.

“Well,” Bray grinned after the two and wrapped an arm around Amber’s waist, “it seems everything’s coming together perfectly.”

Amber looked over her tribe, her family, and smiled back. “It is, isn’t it?”


End file.
